Fantaisie de la Saint Valentin 2018 - Haikyuu version
by Gaby Adams
Summary: La Saint Valentin arrive et Asahi décide de préparer un chocolat pour l'élu de son coeur. Suga va l'y aider en proposant de faire un petit atelier cuisine dans lequel d'autres coéquipiers participeront avec eux. Yaoi. DaiAsa et autres couples.


**Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas**

 **Chalut à tous, voici la fic Haikyuu spécial Saint Valentin axé non pas sur du DaiNoya prévu mais sur du DaiAsa vu que j'ai eu l'inspi sur ce couple niveau contexte avec quelques couples dont un crack qui risque peut-être de ne pas plaire. Je m'excuse aussi du retard, la fic spéciale Fairy Tail a été longue à écrire er j'ai du me reposer entre temps tellement mon cerveau avait du mal à fonctionner correctement.**

 **Merci sandou01 pour ta review sur Cutie Pie VS Eleganza : certains couples que je mets dans mes fics multipairings peuvent plaire, d'autres non (je décide longuement lesquels mettre avant de commencer à écrire quitte à ne pas plaire à tous) et comme c'est une fic UA, tout est possible vu que les contextes sont différents de l'UR (bon, je n'aurais pas mis Inuoka avec Shimada).**

 **Aussi, je crois que les bugs sont toujours présents donc si je ne vous remercie pas pour une review, cela veut dire que je n'ai pas reçu l'alerte comme quoi j'en ai reçu une. D'ailleurs NatsumeC, j'ai quand même pu voir la tienne sur My sassy honey en écumant les fics sur mon compte donc merci. Bonne lecture et bonne Saint Valentin en retard à toutes et à tous. :)**

Sugawara trouvait Asahi bien tendu durant les entrainements. Bon, il réussissait à recevoir ses passes mais ses attaques lui semblaient bien molles. Il n'était pas le seul à le remarquer, d'ailleurs. Tsukishima ne disait rien mais le regardait en lui faisant comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le numéro 3 ne souhaitait pas non plus croiser les regards réprobateurs de Nishinoya et surtout celui de Daichi.

Le capitaine lui faisait peur quand il se mettait en colère. "Allons, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Asahi?, lui demanda Koushi pendant qu'ils faisaient une pause pour boire un peu.

Asahi mit un moment avant de répondre. Suga allait encore le traiter de poule mouillée mais tant pis. "Tu sais que la Saint Valentin arrive après-demain?, fit-il à voix basse pour que Daichi ne puisse les entendre, ben, j'ai envie de préparer un chocolat romantique pour Daichi et j'ai peur d'en faire un qui ne soit pas bon."

Le vice-capitaine poussa un soupir en secouant la tête. Asahi était encore en train d'angoisser. Le numéro 2 savait que Daichi et lui sortaient ensemble mais le capitaine lui avait confié que le numéro 3 avait cette tendance à être trop timoré quand ils voulaient passer aux choses sérieuses. _Je vais leur donner un petit coup de pouce._ "Je compte en faire demain après les cours, expliqua alors Koishi, comme nous n'avons pas entrainement, je vais utiliser la salle des activités domestiques. Le professeur qui supervise le club de cuisine m'a donné son autorisation vu que j'ai eu un bon classement lors des derniers examens. On pourrait cuisiner ensemble, comme ça, je t'aiderai.

\- Merci Suga, c'est gentil, fit timidement Asahi tandis que le vice-capitaine lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

Au même moment, Daichi les observait du coin de l'oeil tout en donnant des directives à Shimizu. Certes, ils étaient tous trois amis depuis la seconde, puis Asahi et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble dès qu'ils étaient en première. Même s'il savait que Suga avait quelqu'un en vue mais il se sentit mal à l'aise face à leur complicité. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, le capitaine de Karasuno était d'une nature un peu possessive. Enfin, c'était surtout le fait qu'Asahi se brimait toujours dans leurs moments d'intimité et ce, depuis leur année de première. Ils se tenaient la main, oui, ils s'embrassaient, d'accord mais l'ace de Karasuno se refusait à aller plus loin. "Mais...euh, je ne veux pas te faire du mal, Daichi, avait-il l'habitude de prétexter et quand Daichi se montrait entreprenant à son égard, Asahi se mettait à le fuir comme la peste.

 _Aaaaah, je suis à court d'idées pour le décoincer un peu,_ se dit-il distraitement avant de partir calmer une énième dispute entre Kageyama et Tsukishima après que le numéro 9 eut crié sur Hinata pour avoir manqué une passe. Ces deux-là étaient encore plus à couteaux tirés, ces derniers temps.

Le lendemain après-midi, Asahi rejoignit Suga dans la salle de cuisine pour découvrir avec étonnement qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir faire du chocolat : Kageyama, Nishinoya et même Tsukishima étaient présents aussi. "Bonjour, tout le monde, salua-t-il en les rejoignant devant les plans de travail.

\- Salut Asahi-san, fit le libéro en enfilant son tablier, tu vas aussi faire ton chocolat de la Saint Valentin?

\- Euh oui, répondit-il timidement en prenant le tablier que lui avait tendu Suga, j'ai apporté des moules pour les chocolats, poursuivit-il en présentant un sac.

\- Parfait, déclara le vice-capitaine avec un grand sourire, je vais sortir les bols, Asahi, tu distribueras des moules à chacun, Nishinoya, tu t'occupes du gaz et Kageyama et Tsukishima, poursuivit-il plus sévèrement en les écoutant se lancer des piques, arrêtez de vous disputer et concentrez-vous plutôt sur ce que vous voulez faire."

Kei et Tobio se calmèrent aussi sec. Sugawara avait raison, leurs priorités étaient de prélarer un bon chocolat pour leurs petits amis respectifs... Même si l'un ne supportait pas l'autre, l'accusant d'avoir "corrompu l'innocence de son imbécile de meilleur ami". "Je peux avoir du chocolat blanc?, demanda à la place le numéro 9 non sans fusiller le blond du regard.

\- Si tu veux Kageyama mais laisse Tsukishima tranquille, d'accord?, répliqua Sugawara avant de se mettre à son tour au travail. Tobio n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'était juste qu'il avait encore du mal avec cette situation tandis que Kei trouvait cette attitude stupide : lui ne faisait pas toute une histoire au sujet de la relation qu'entretenait le Roi avec son ami d'enfance. Il se demandait toutefois ce que Yamaguchi lui trouvait avec son caractère irascible.

Asahi, de son coté, discutait avec Nishinoya au sujet de ce qu'il allait mettre dans son chocolat. "Je crois que je vais faire comme Suga et le fourrer à la crème et toi?

\- Mmmm, je pense que du caramel fera l'affaire mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à en faire.

\- T'inquiète, je vais t'aider, le rassura Yû en mettant de l'eau dans une casserole, j'ai pris l'habitude d'en préparer. C'est l'idéal pour accompagner les pains au lait."

Asahi le remercia bien qu'étonné par ce que lui venait de dire Nishinoya. D'habitude, il préférait les batonnets de glace aromatisés au soda, non?

Koushi regarda tout ce beau monde travailler en mettant des bouts de chocolat au lait dans un bol. Il aimait bien ce genre d'atmosphère qui le motivait encore plus de confectionner un mignon petit chocolat pour celui qu'il aimait. J'espère seulement qu'il va l'accepter. _Il est encore plus timide qu'Asahi,_ pensa-t-il, ses lèvres s'incurvant en un petit sourire sournois.

Le jour J, après les cours, Asahi rangea ses affaires et partit en direction de la salle de classe de Daichi pour où il remarqua d'ailleurs que Suga n'était pas là. "On rentre ensemble?, demanda-t-il timidement au capitaine qui venait de mettre son manuel dans son sac. Daichi poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre. Je vais prendre les devants, c'est décidé. "Bien sûr, Asahi, répondit-il avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, et je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper, cette fois-ci."

Le brun déglutit face au regard lourd de sens que lui lança Daichi. Il ne pouvait plus dire non à ses avances, ni se défiler. De toute façon, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai fait ce chocolat. "Allons-y alors, déclara-t-il ensuite d'une petite voix pendant que le capitaine se leva. Ils quittèrent tous deux la salle de classe. "Au fait, où est Suga?, questionna Asahi quand ils furent dans le couloir.

\- Il est parti donner son chocolat de Saint Valentin, répondit Daichi en s'assombrissant, il avait l'air bien plus sérieux que d'habitude. Je suppose que tu comprends ce que cela signifie."

Asahi déglutit à cette pensée. Daichi et lui étaient les seuls à savoir que Suga possédait une facette qu'il ne montrait que très rarement. Une facette encore plus effrayante que Daichi dans ses moments de colère.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage des premières, Nishinoya sortit de sa salle de classe en saluant Tanaka qui venait sortir de la sienne. "Désolé, Ryu, s'excusa-t-il en courant, je dois partir donner mon chocolat." Comme on était mercredi, son valentin devait certainement s'entrainer contrairement à eux. Ukai-san et Takeda-sensei leur avaient laissés quartier libre bizarrement...

 _Pendant ce temps, au Sakanoshita :_

... "Atchoum!, éternua Keishin en lisant son journal, la clope au bec. Le blond s'en voulait un peu de ne pas s'occuper de l'entrainement des corbeaux mais lui aussi voulait profiter de cette Saint Valentin avec son amoureux. Bon, il devait attendre la fermeture pour faire plus mais il pouvait être patient.

La sonnerie de la boutique le tira de sa lecture autant qu'elle le fit frémir d'impatience. "Bonsoir, Keishin, salua la voix douce de son professeur adoré qui s'assit à la petite table réservée aux discussions pour les entrainements entre autres et aussi aux petits tournois de shogi entre les personnes agées qui venaient ici le voir. "Je vais te servir une petite coupe de sake sucrée, lui proposa alors Keishin en ramenant deux coupelles et une petite bouteille.

\- Ça ira avec le chocolat que je t'ai préparé, fit Ittetsu en sortant un chocolat au lait en forme de coeur joliment enveloppé à l'aide d'un sachet plastique et de petits rubans rouges, joyeuse Saint Valentin.

\- Euh, merci Ittetsu, répondit un Keishin gêné qui se gratta la tête avec embarassement avant d'éteindre sa cigarette, il a l'air délicieux. Et si on le partageait?"

Ittetsu hocha la tête en souriant. Keishin pouvait être très timide des fois alors qu'il se déchainait beaucoup lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Le professeur trouvait ça mignon de sa part et une telle réaction lui donnait encore plus envie de le caliner...

 _Retour au lycée de Karasuno :_

... Ryûnosuke fut un peu chagriné à l'idée de ne pas rentrer avec Noya. Ennoshita et leurs autres amis de première l'avaient aussi laissé seul au vu du chocolat et de la lettre qu'il avait reçu. "Il ne faut pas que tu fasses attendre ta valentine, l'avait taquiné Kinoshita.

\- Surtout que tu devrais être aux anges vu qu'une fille t'a enfin offert un chocolat, avait renchérit Ennoshita en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, allez, ne la fais pas attendre."

Tanaka poussa un soupir devant le casier à chaussures. Si seulement ils savaient qui lui avait offert ce cadeau, ils ne feraient pas autant de plaisanteries. Le numéro 5 avait fini de mettre ses chaussures quand deux bras lui enserrèrent doucement la taille tandis qu'un souffle chaud chatouillait son oreille. "Suga-san, murmura-t-il en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte, pas ici.

\- Mmmm. Tu dis ça mais je te trouve très réceptif, mon petit Ryûnosuke, chuchota Koushi en effleurant légèrement l'entrejambe de celui-ci qui commençait à durcir sous ses doigts, en tous cas, tu as accepté mon chocolat. J'en suis très touché.

Ryûnosuke se retourna doucement pour faire face à des prunelles noisettes dont le regard fut à des années lumières de la douceur toute maternelle qu'il avait l'habitude de transparaitre. Là, Suga-san lui faisait plutôt penser à un prédateur prêt à le dévorer. Pourtant, il pouvait aussi y déceler de la tendresse. "Oui, j'ai accepté ton chocolat, Suga-san, déclara Ryûnosuke en soupirant, de toute façon, nous sortons ensemble, non?

\- Comme tu es encore plus timide qu'Asahi, je commençais à en douter, rétorqua Koushi en rapprochant ses lèvres du cou de Tanaka, j'ai envie d'en laisser une preuve."

Ryûnosuke eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le vice-capitaine lui mordilla légèrement le cou avant d'y donner un petit coup de langue. "Nnnn." Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir à voix haute. "Et voilà, déclara Koushi en regardant le suçon avec un sourire satisfait, tu es vraiment trognon quand tu rougis, ajouta-t-il affectueusement en lui caressant la joue, ah, le fait que tu ne montres ce coté-là qu'à moi me rend heureux, finit-il en l'enlaçant possessivement.

Ryûnosuke lui rendit son étreinte en réprimant un soupir. Même s'il restait au fond gentil et bienveillant, Suga-san pouvait se montrer très entreprenant quand il voulait quelque chose. Cette partie de lui l'avait plus désarçonné qu'effrayé mais on pouvait dire que maintenant, il avait l'habitude. Après tout, son senpai connaissait son coté "coincé" comme il avait coutume de le désigner. "Et si nous allions chez moi?, proposa ensuite Koushi en rompant son étreinte pour lui prendre la main, mes parents sont absents.

\- Si tu veux, répondit Ryûnosuke en serrant doucement celle-ci, le regard fuyant.

Koushi lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue avant qu'ils ne quittent l'établissement. Ils furent témoin d'un spectacle plutôt comique près du garage à vélos. Hinata et Yamaguchi se regardèrent quand ils virent Kageyama et Tsukishima leur tendre chacun un cadeau. "Tiens, tonna Kageyama à l'adresse de Yamaguchi avant de détourner les yeux.

Tsukishima présenta simplement le chocolat à Hinata sans rien dire. Shouyou et Tadashi furent émus en regardant leurs chocolats en forme de coeur. Celui du numéro 12 était blanc décoré d'un petit corbeau en chocolat au lait et celui du roux était au lait avec comme garniture, un soleil et une lune en chocolat blanc. Ils décidèrent en pensée de leur rendre la pareille pour la White Day mais avant, ils donnèrent à leurs petits amis un tendre bisou sur la joue : "Merci pour ce cadeau, Tobio, murmura tendrement Tadashi à l'oreille du noiraud.

\- Merci beaucoup Kei, remercia Shouyou en offrant au blond son plus beau sourire.

Kei et Tobio s'empourprèrent légèrement avant de prendre la main de leurs aimés respectifs, Shouyou tenant le guéridon de son vélo de son autre main. "Je t'invite chez moi, ce soir, déclara Tobio en serrant la main du numéro 12.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Tadashi en serrant tendrement la main du numéro 9. Il imaginait déjà le déroulement de la soirée avec un Tobio plus qu'affectueux avec un petit sourire. Leur session de calins risquait d'être encore plus intense que d'habitude. Au même moment, Kei proposa la même chose à Shouyou. "Bien sûr, Kei, répondit le roux non sans avoir un petit sourire carnassier. _Kei sans vêtements avec du chocolat en plus... Miam! Je vais me régaler,_ pensa-t-il en se léchant discrètement les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Asahi se triturait nerveusement les doigts, assis dans la chambre de Daichi. Son petit ami l'avait invité chez lui tout en sachant que sa mère partait dans le district où se trouvait son père afin de fêter la Saint Valentin avec lui. Le numéro 3 sursauta quand le capitaine ouvrit la porte.

"J'ai prévenu ma mère que tu dormais à la maison, déclara le noiraud en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de lui, elle te passe le bonjour.

\- C'est gentil, fit Asahi en regardant nerveusement ses mains. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. Daichi avait pris l'habitude de les inviter Suga et lui, après les cours quand ils n'avaient pas entrainement ou bien quand le vice-capitaine et le noiraud n'allaient pas au cours du soir. C'était donc normal que la mère de Daichi les connaissait mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau seuls... "Bon, déclara-t-il en sortant son chocolat de la Saint Valentin de son sac, voilà pour toi. Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Daichi."

Dauchi regarda le chocolat emballé avec un sourire. Suga lui avait parlé d'un atelier cuisine pour l'occasion et Asahi avait du en profiter pour en faire un avec lui. "Merci beaucoup, Asahi, murmura le capitaine en lui embrassant la joue, on le mange ensemble?

\- Mais... Il est pour toi, s'empressa de répondre le brun.

\- Oui mais j'ai envie de le partager avec toi, fit le capitaine en le déballant, mmmm, il a l'air délicieux, continua-t-il en admirant le coeur en chocolat noir. Il en coupa un morceau afin d'en passer à Asahi quand il découvrit un onctueux filet caramélisé qui en sortit. "Tu as mis du caramel dedans?

\- Oui, répondit Asahi avant de se gratter la tête avec gêne, tu n'aimes pas?

\- Au contraire, répondit Daichi en immisçant un morceau de chocolat entre les lèvres du plus grand, goûte.

Voir Asahi sucer innocemment son doigt fit monter le désir en lui. L'ace de Karasuno ne se rendait pas compte de son charme. "C'est vrai qu'il est bon, constata le brun, satisfait d'avoir réussi son chocolat avant de se raidir en voyant Daichi porter le doigt humide de sa salive à ses lèvres. Ce baiser indirect le fit déglutir. "Je vais le déguster d'une autre manière, sussura le capitaine en mettant un autre morceau de chocolat dans sa bouche pour s'emparer ensuite des lèvres entrouvertes d'Asahi.

Leur baiser eut un goût à la fois amer et sucré, très doux tout en étant passionné. Asahi ne put retenir un soupir quand la langue de Daichi se mêla à la sienne, il rapprocha instinctivement le corps de Daichi contre le sien en le serrant un peu plus contre lui..."Non!, s'arrêta le numéro 3 en rompant le baiser, je ne veux pas te..." Un doigt sur ses lèvres le coupa, suivi d'une main sur son poignet qui le fit renverser sur le lit.

Avant même qu'il eut le temps de réagir, Asahi se retrouva allongé sur son dos, plaqué par un Daichi à califourchon sur lui. "Alors, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, déclara Daichi en soulevant le pull du plus grand pour y poser un morceau de chocolat qu'il frotta le long des abdominaux pour le faire fondre, laissant ainsi une trainée brune matinée de caramel.

Asahi haleta lorsque Daichi se mit à lécher la peau, il n'eut plus la force de lui dire d'arrêter. Ses musclee se contractaient au contact de cette langue gourmande qui savourait le chocolat en même temps qu'elle le fit gémir malgré lui. Daichi mit un morceau de chocolat sur chacun de ses tétons avant de les sucer tour à tour. "Ooh.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne m'échapperais pas, l'avait prévenu Daichi qui se mit à contempler le visage rougissant d'Asahi dont les yeux furent clos. Il est vraiment adorable. Le capitaine en profita pour mettre une main entre les jambes de celui-ci pour caresser la virilité devenue dure. "Dai...chi, gémit Asahi en portant un doigt à ses lèvres pour le mordre dans le but de ne pas crier. Ce que lui faisait Daichi était vraiment bon mais ses propres réactions l'embarrassaient.

Il sentit un courant d'air froid sur ses jambes. "Quoi!?, s'écria-t-il en s'apercevant que le capitaine s'était débarasser de son pantalon et son sous-vêtement... Et puis, c'était quoi cette bouteille qu'il tenait dans ses mains? Et cette gelée transparente qu'il avait mis sur ses doigts? "Je devrai remercier Suga de m'avoir passé le nécessaire, fit Daichi en écartant les jambes du brun, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il ensuite avec un ton rassurant, cela va juste te gêner un peu au début, il mit un doigt près de l'intimité d'Asahi qui tressaillit un peu contact, j'y vais doucement."

Asahi sentit en effet une légère gêne en sentant le doigt entrer en lui mais celle-ci disparut rapidement quand il le sentit se mouvoir. Daichi s'était mis à caresser sa virilité de son autre main, ce qui le distrayait un peu tout en lui procurant beaucoup de plaisir et ce, au point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence du deuxième doigt qui vint ensuite.

Son futur amant restait attentif à ce qu'il ressente le moins d'inconfort possible. Il stoppa d'ailleurs au moment oû il se cambra lorsque les doigts semblaient toucher quelque chose au fond de lui. Le plaisir qu'il avait alors ressenti était aussi grand qu'effrayant. "C'est bon, tu es prêt, fit Daichi en retirant ses doigts afin de baisser son pantalon et enfiler un préservatif sur sa virilité qu'il enduisit ensuite de lubrifiant.

Asahi angoissa un peu en le voyant se positionner. C'est de ma faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation, pensa-t-il amèrement, si j'avais eu moins peur... Daichi lui caressa tendrement la joue, ses yeux marrons exprimant alors une profonde tendresse. "Je vais te faire un peu mal, Asahi, murmura-t-il d'un ton désolé.

\- Je préfère que ce soit moi qui souffre plutôt que toi, avoua Asahi en fuyant son regard, je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot, chuchota Daichi bien qu'il le disait avec affection, j'y vais, ajouta-t-il en commençant à pénétrer le brun.

Asahi se mordit les lèvres, des larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure que Daichi entra en lui, la douleur se fit plus diffuse, moins déchirante jusqu'à ce que son amant l'emplit entièrement. Le capitaine embrassa tendrement ses paupières larmoyantes avant de butiner amoureusement ses lèvres. "Je t'aime vraiment Asahi, même si ton coté trouillard m'énerve un peu.

\- Moi aussi Daichi et pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, ajouta Asahi en un chuchotement.

Daichi lui pinça gentiment le nez en riant légèrement : " Arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que le monde, répliqua-t-il d'un ton bienveillant, même si j'avoue que ça te rend plus mignon.

\- Euuh tu-tu peux bouger, fit le numéro 3 afin de changer de sujet. Le compliment de Daichi le flattait mais il le fit aussi rougir.

Daichi fit ce qu'il dit et commença à se mouvoir avec lenteur tout en écoutant les petits gémissements que poussèrent Asahi au fil de ses doux vas et vients. Son petit ami avait beau s'être fait pousser la barbe pour se donner un genre, il restait toujours le jeune homme trognon un peu peureux qu'il connaissait depuis la seconde.

Il fut tellement concentré à être le moins brusque possible qu'il remarqua à peine son amant lui tirer par la manche en haletant un "Plus vite" rauque. Daichi perdit alors le fil en se noyant des les prunelles ocres qui le regardèrent avec amour et dévotion. Le noiraud décida donc d'accélerer le rythme en se regorgeant de cette étroitesse brûlante et des cris de plaisir qui franchirent les lèvres d'Asahi.

Ce dernier le serra contre lui quand il se mit à toucher de nouveau son membre en allant et venant avec empressement au fur et à mesure que le plaisir les envahit tous les deux. La chaleur au creux de leurs reins fut telle qu'ils vinrent assez vite, Daichi souriant en sentant le liquide chaud et crémeux couler sur sa main. Il fallait dire que toute cette tension accumulée entre eux deux avait fini par lâcher la bride.

Le capitaine se retira et enleva le préservatif usagé avant de s'allonger à coté d'Asahi qui lui prit la main en souriant d'un air rêveur. Cette première fois, bien que faite presque à la hâte, avait eu quelque chose de magique. Toutefois, ils étaient tout transpirants dans les vêtements qu'ils continuaient à porter maintenant sans oublier le chocolat qui lui collait un peu à la peau. "Il faudrait qu'on prenne notre bain, suggéra-t-il en reprenant petit à petit ses esprits.

\- Je vais faire couler la baignoire, déclara Daichi en lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, pendant ce temps, repose-toi un peu."

Asahi lui sourit tendrement avant de fermer les yeux. Le capitaine le regarda alors d'un air attendri en se disant qu'il passerait la soirée à le dorloter pour ce jour des amoureux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans le local du club de volley du lycée d'Aoba Jousai, Oikawa rangea ses affaires en chantonnant sous l'oeil méfiant et attéré d'Iwaizumi. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore?, maugréa-t-il en rangeant les affaires dans son sac. Il ne restait qu'eux dans le local vu qu'ils étaient restés plus longtemps pour concerter avec Mizoguchi au sujet des rotations.

\- Mais rien, Iwa-chan, claironna Tooru en fermant son survêtement, j'ai juste hâte de passer une soirée de Saint Valentin digne de ce nom, il prit son sac, bon, je te laisse tout seul vu que j'ai tendance à te piquer toutes tes valentines potentielles, ajouta-t-il une fois arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, don't mind, hein?"

Hajime se retint de justesse de lui jeter son sac à la figure avant de soupirer longuement en prenant les clés du local et quitter la pièce. Au moins, il n'aurait pas Oikawa dans les pattes quand il rentrerait chez lui, le chemin serait plus tranquille, loin des babillages incessants de cette triple andouille. Ça me fera des vacances. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un de ses cadets l'attende à la sortie de lycée. "Que fais-tu là, Kunimi?, demanda-t-il au noiraud qui détourna son regard à son arrivée, tu attends Oikawa? Il est parti.

\- Non, répondit Akira en lui présentant un sachet, joyeuse Saint Valentin, Iwaizumi-senpai."

Hajime ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait toujours pensé que Kunimi admirait Oikawa. Alors, ces regards en coin quand on était à Kitagawa Daiichi, c'était envers moi? "Je vais te raccompagner, déclara-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de son cadet, et merci pour le chocolat. Ça me touche, venant de toi."

Akira lui adressa un petit sourire pendant qu'ils se mirent à marcher. Lui qui était d'une nature effacée, il était content de voir qu'Iwaizumi-senpai ne le rejetait pas.

Au même moment, Tooru était plus que joyeux d'avoir reçu le chocolat de la part de son valentin au point qu'il le câlina à l'en étouffer : "Merci Yû-chan pour ce joli cadeau, Tooru est très heureux.

\- Oui mais tu m'étouffes, là, grommela Nishinoya en se dégageant de l'étreinte, en tous cas, j'ai mis du caramel dedans. Comme ça, tu pourras en manger avec ton pain au lait.

\- Tu es un amour, répliqua Tooru en lui embrassant la joue avant de lui sussurer à l'oreille, cela te dit de venir chez moi? Mes parents sont chez ma soeur et j'en ai profité pour prendre un ruban tout rose.

\- Du ruban, tu dis?, murmura Yû sur le même ton, tu me prends vraiment par les sentiments, Tooru, il chuchota contre les lèvres du capitaine d'Aoba Jousai, j'ai hâte de l'utiliser."

Tooru l'embrassa tendrement puis ils partirent en direction de sa maison pour une soirée on ne peut plus chaude.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bon j'ai des soucis pour écrire en ce moment donc je trainasse un peu (désolée). On se revoit pour la requête Omegaverse TodoDeku, les suites de Convoitise éphémère axée KagaKuro et Cutie Pie centrée YakuNoya, puis l'OS de Please, hold me sensei mais avant, je vais me reposer un peu, histoire d'être en forme pour les écrire. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
